


David Tennant Imagines

by Cupcake2534



Category: Doctor Who (referenced), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Crack, Doctor Who (referenced) - Freeform, Fluff, Kitten, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake2534/pseuds/Cupcake2534
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of David Tennant imagines I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitten

You were down by your dad's neighbor's house that was in the country.

The owner of the house had a bunch of stray cats that would reside at his barn and under his porch.

You and David loved animals though. So you thought that it would be perfect to get a kitten from there. Because, of course, the neighbor didn't mind. They weren't his cats after all. Just random strays

"David, what about this one?" You say as you pick up a grey tabby

"Nah, not that one" he replies searching through the kittens

"This one?" You say as you pick up a black kitten with brilliant bright blue eyes that's barely the size of your hand.

David gets a look of joy on his face as he comes over and reaches for the kitten you're holding "oh my gosh she's beautiful!"

"So I guess that's our new little ball of happiness" you say with a smile on your face as you see David gush over such a small little creature

He's absolutely adorable with the little kitten as he rolls it on it's back and rubs it's little tummy

"Hey, do you know how to tell which gender it is?" He asks you

"I think I do, yeah" you say as David hands you the kitten

You carefully lift up it's tail and see that it's a girl

"Yup, it's a girl" you say gingerly stroking the kittens back

"What do you want to name it?" David asks

"What about Rose Tyler?" You say bringing up your favorite Doctor's companion from Doctor Who "I mean, if that's not awkward or anything to you"

"No no no of course not!" He says denying it to be even a little awkward "it's a beautiful name and if you want that to be her name, than that's what her name is going to be!"

You smile as he's explaining that Rose Tyler is a perfect name for your new little fuzz ball

So you decide that it's time to bring her home

David sits in the drivers seat and you sit beside him in the passenger seat cradling the new kitten

"How old do you think she is?" David asks you

"Um, I would say probably about 4-5 weeks old. She's still very very tiny. And she'll probably need to be fed through a bottle" you say

"Wow, so it's gonna be little having a little baby without having the fun part first" David says as he chuckles a little

You smile back at him "oh, there's still plenty of time for that and other little balls of joy" you say trying to get him to do his cute little laugh again

And he does, making you smile "and maybe even when we get back home" you say with a flirty smile and spark to your voice

"God y/n, don't do this to me now. We still have an hours drive left" David says almost pleading

"Oh I can't promise anything" you say getting really close to him

He looks over at you with lust in his eyes, almost enough to drive you over the edge already

He steps on the gas and speeds down the highway. He's determined to make this hour drive in 20 minutes

You're basically half way there already and it's only been 10 minutes. He's not doing pretty badly wanting to be back home

You try and pay attention to Rose to make it more bearable for David

By the time you two make it home, you're rushing out of the car and nearly forgetting the cat

You couldn't get out of there fast enough

The cat goes into a room with a litter box with fresh litter and kitten formula in a little dish

You two barely make it to the bedroom as you fight to stand up right and eventually just give in and let David carry you as he kisses you from your nose to your lips to you neck to your breasts

He slowly sucks on the skin of your neck leaving fresh new purple marks behind

You both eventually make it to the bed already naked from the walk over where he aggressively pins your wrists down and starts kissing you again

You loved when he acted all dominate like this

He slowly pushes into you and you moan at the new presence of him

He made love to you that night for the first time. Sure, you two had sex before, but it was nothing like this. Not ever. There was such a different feeling to it

And you fell asleep wrapped in his arms with your new kitten who somehow managed to jump up onto your bed  
  



	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David celebrates your birthday with you.

Today is one of those cold winter days in the beginning of February.

It's your 25th birthday today actually

You always thought that birthdays were fun, especially when you got to spend them with David

You woke up with David wrapped around you like he always does

He has his eyes open and he's gently looking at you with a smirk that could only mean he's up to trouble

"Happy birthday!" he says as he quickly stands up and rushes to your side of the bed pulling you up

"You don't have any pants on" you acknowledged

"Wellll, that wouldn't be the case if you didn't take them off last night" he sassed back with a wink "now c'mon! We're making breakfast together. Wait no. Even better. I'll make it for you. You stay here" he rambles on and rushes out to the kitchen now.

There's clinks and clanging of pots and pans all over the kitchen

What could he possibly be doing that's making so much noise?

You get up and wrap your house coat around you to stay warm from the bitterness and turn up the thermostat.

You walk out into the kitchen to see David scratching his head. He looks completely lost. There's flour all over the counter and a cracked egg on the floor

How on earth did he manage to make such a mess in only those few minutes?

You had to laugh to yourself. It was actually quite adorable

You walk over to him and you swipe your finger on some of the flour on the counter

David seems to retreat like a puppy 

"I'm sorry, Y/N, this was supposed to go better than this....." he trails off disappointedly

What he doesn't see however, from bowing his head, is the huge grin on your face

That's fine, David. In fact, it might even be great

David looks up questioningly, but before he can say anything you swiped your finger on his nose that had flour on it

"Oh you little minx!" he says as he gathers up spilled flour from the counter and flicks it back at you

You laugh and then before you two know it, there's flour in his hair and on your robe and all over the floor

"How about we just order pizza then?" David suggests as he fluffs up his hair leaving dust cloud of flour

"Perfect" you say with a grin

* * *

 

"So, what will it be Y/N?" David asks

"Well, what about Doctor Who?" you suggest

"Sounds like a plan!" he says as he rushes to the sofa with you, with his banana pajamas swishing

He jumps up and over the couch bouncing like a 5 year old while he flips on Netflix

Flipping on your favorite episode, "Partners In Crime" since you've always thought the Adipose episode was the cutest thing ever. Hell, you even had a stuffed, talking Adipose that David got you from Barnes and Noble last Christmas

It gets to the part where The Doctor and Donna finally see each other and start mouthing and lip saying things back and forth and then Miss. Foster sees them and asks "Am I interrupting something here?"

You and David finally let out the laughs you've been holding back until this point

Before you guys know it, you've already watched all of seasons 1 and 2 and started on 3 by the time the sun starts to go down. 

He nudges you as you start to fall asleep on his shoulder

"Wakey wakey" he whispers "We should get you to bed now" He kisses you on the top of your head and then picks you up, carrying you to your shared bed

"What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend like you, David" you ask seriously as he pulls the blanket out to then pull it over you

He walks around to the other side of the bed "I think you've mistaken. What did I ever do to deserve such a gorgeous, geeky girlfriend that is everything I could have ever wanted and more?" He countered

You blushed "Do you really mean that?" you asked with complete awe

"Of course I mean that" he said as he snuggled up behind you and put his arm around your waist "I don't know what I'd ever do without you"

You twisted around and kissed him with everything you had and ran your hand through his luscious, thick hair

Withdrawing to draw a breath, you look into his eyes with your hand on his face and give him one last peck on the lips before turning back around and holding onto the hand that he draped back over you again

"Ooooooh, c'mon! You can't just do that to me and expect me to not be affected!" He whined

"C'mon David, tomorrow, I'm really tired right now. Plus, it's my birthday" You say smugly

"Alright, fine. But I'm holding you accountable for that tomorrow." He says as he snuggles into your neck

"Don't worry, I won't let it slip" you grinned

His heartbeat's steady, strong rhythm against your back eventually lulls you into a peaceful, David-filled dreamland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I just really felt like writing today and I had a (in my opinion) great muse today so that helped me plow through finishing this chapter. I actually had about the first 200 words or so done since November on my wattpad account. Hopefully I come up with some more ideas for imagines soon when I have some time away from homework and school time. ^_^


End file.
